


Fairest: A Series of One Shots

by Daerwyn



Series: Fairest Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, One Shot, one shot series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella/Keith. <br/>Bella/Harry duel. <br/>Yana/Sirius. <br/>Up next: Teddy/Victoire. <br/>Ideas welcome! These are companion pieces to the Fairest Series.</p><p>Deleted scenes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bella/Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, just the original characters and the plot.

Near Christmas Break:

 

I grabbed my bag and smiled as I approached my boyfriend. How did I get this surfer god?

"Hey, honey," I said sweetly, pecking Keith's lips.

"Sweetheart, who'd you kill?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes and plopping down on the seat next to him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were across from us. Neville was on my other side.

"I killed 'Mione's cat," I said dramatically. "Stupid furball wouldn't stop bugging me. Decided to put it out of its misery."

'Mione gasped, horrified. "You wouldn't!"

"No, you're right, but if she has a bald spot, that wasn't me," I grinned. Keith chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side. Hermione got up abruptly and ran from the hall. I just laughed.

"That was so mean," Harry sighed.

"I was only kidding," I defended. "Alright, I'm full," I stated looking at my empty plate. I had eaten over at Luna's table, so I didn't need another plate here. "You done, babe?"

"Yeah, want to go to the Astronomy tower?" his green eyes sparkled mischieviously.

"Of course!" I squealed. I grabbed my bag and practically dragged him from the Astronomy tower. When we reached the top, I left my bag by the stairs, next to his. His eyes practically shone as he guided me over to the ledge.

"Why did you want to come up here?" I asked. His arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm against the bitter December wind. A few snow flakes floated through my vision.

"Well, Miss Malfoy," he teased. "I, for one, love the view of the forest and the lake."

"I have to agree with you there," I murmured, looking over the rails to the sparkling lake, which was glittering in the setting sun. The forest was dark and omniprescent in comparison.

"And because I wanted to do this," he chuckled, placing a kiss on my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access.

"Should we do this in such a public place, though?" I whispered.

He chuckled, "It's not like we're going to do anything naughty."

"But we could," I whispered, placing a kiss on his lips.

Our kisses grew hungry and I laced my fingers in his shirt, pulling at the buttons.

"Wait," Keith said suddenly. He took a step back and I pouted.

"But I wasn't finished."

He chuckled, "I know you weren't. Butt I want to tell you this first. Bellatrix Malfoy, you are absolutely everything to me, and I love you," he took a breath and started to kneel, "So, I ask you-" A voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing up here?" a furious voice barked. Keith got up quickly and stood with his wand out, facing my brother.

I rolled my eyes, "We were just watching the sunset, Draco."

"Didn't look like it," Draco growled, glaring at Keith.

"He's my boyfriend, Draco, and has been for the past three years," I snapped. "I didn't care when you were dating Parkinson or, lord knows it, Milicent!"

"That's different!" Draco protested.

Keith sighed, "Let's go to the common room."

I sighed as well, "See what you've done, Draco? Go fuck Pansy and then call it a day."

I grabbed my bag, once again, and follow Keith to the common room, curious as to what he was about to do. His hand was in his pocket, which contained something, but I never got the chance to ask what, because he gave me a sweet kiss at the stairs, and then departed for his bed.

"Night," I called.

"Night," was his muffled reply.

I went to my dorm, only to find out the next day that there were Death Eaters in the Shrieking Shack, and then he died. My first love, died. And I found out what was in his pocket. Had I told anyone? Never. But in his pocket, a beautiful, sparkling white diamond, which engraved in the band read 'My white Rose. Beautiful as a flower but dangerous as a thorn.' And it forever rests on my finger as an opal ring, as a reminder of that which I lost.


	2. Bella/Harry duel

Bella &Harry Duel  
During the first few chapters of When Fiction Becomes Reality:

"Ready for that duel, Bella?" Harry grinned.

"More than ready, Harry," I laughed.

I motioned for the Cullen's to split so that there was a long enough path between them that I could walk through.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, if you'll be so kind," I smiled sweetly.

With a flick of Hermione's wand, there was a silver shield blocking the Cullen's from enacting in the duel, as well as protecting them from any spells that might go their way.

Harry nodded and we walked so that we were within an inch of each other. His minty breath fanned across my face as he spoke, "Ready?"

"More than ever," I grinned lopsidedly. He smirked before turning abruptly, me only a half second behind.

"Bow!" he called.

I bowed, as did he. "Bet you wish Voldy was here right now so he knew how whipped you were!" I shouted.

Harry laughed and flicked his wand, sending his first spell.

"Stupify!" I shouted.

He flew to the side, barely dodging. I ducked and the spell he had sent earlier went over my head.

"Filipendo!" he cried.

"Tarantagelo!" I laughed.

The spell hit him and he started to dance erattially.

"Finite Incantatum!" Harry cried, pointing to his feet. "Reducto!"

"Oh, watch this. This is great," I grinned. "Serpensortia!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do, talk to it?"

"Never hurts to try, Harry!" I laughed.

He started to hiss at the snake, the duel forgotten. I rolled my eyes and after a good minute or two, my wand flicked and the snake burst into flames.

"Hey, she was nice," Harry grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Filipendo!" I whispered. Harry shot backwards, hitting a tree. I saw his arm was bleeding and I grimmaced. "Oops, my bad."

He shot me a glare, "You win."

"Aw, thanks," I smiled. "But just to be sure, Potter, Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew into my hand and he sighed, "Can I have it back so I can heal myself?"

"Episky," I sighed.

I then tossed him back his wand after he healed and Hermione lowered the shields.

"Now," I grinned, turning towards them. "Where were we?"


	3. Sirius/Yana

Sirius & Yana

 

"I'm serious, Sirius," Yana said gently, touching her husband's shoulder.

"How can this happen?" Sirius asked in a strangled whisper. He then looked up and held Yana's gaze. "And there's no need to stutter, dear."

Yana's tired face broke out into a grin, clearly relieved Sirius wasn't going to faint or freak out. . . Or have those heart attacks that are always what Dite complains about when you sneak up on her.

"Well, you see," Yana started to explain in her best teaching tone. "When two people are completely dedicated to their-"

"Oh, I know how it happens," Sirius interrupted with a roll of his eye. "When?"

"Sirius, we've been trying for three months now. Thank Merlin we've got it."

"I didn't mean it'd be this soon for it to actually work, love," Sirius explained, hearing his wife's exasperated tone.

Yana reread the translations she had deciphered from the Goblin language beginning just at the beginning of spring. "Perhaps I should send this to the Dark Lord?"

"That's a good idea," Sirius agreed. "Griphook knows something about the Order. That much is clear with that message. The Dark Lord'll know exactly what."

Yana rose, a secretive smile on her face as she headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Sirius?" she called sweetly.

"Yes, Yan?" he replied apprehensively.

"I think in about eight months, you'll become a great father," she smiled, satisfied as she heard his body thump to the ground in a faint.

She let out silent giggles on her way to the Dark Lord and Dite's office. Her hand caressed her flat stomach, knowing soon it would swell to the size of their baby. Yes, Sirius would make a great father.


End file.
